


How does a heart unbeat?

by pxrsephoneofeden



Series: Buzzfeed Supernatural au [1]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angel!Ariel, Buzzfeed Unsolved Supernatural, Demon!Eugene, Demon!Shane, Dorks, Drabble Collection, Fae & Fairies, Fae!Daysha, Friendship, M/M, Protectiveness, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Witch!Sara, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 15:51:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxrsephoneofeden/pseuds/pxrsephoneofeden
Summary: Demons, Angels, Witches, and Fae, among other supernatural creators roam the mortal realm, and they apppear to be just as you and me.What happens when human Ryan Bergara finds out his best friend and several other coworkers are actually immortal supernatural beings?





	How does a heart unbeat?

**Author's Note:**

> \- a supernatural buzzfeed au  
> \- maybe slight Shane/Ryan if you squint 
> 
> \- stuporem debilitatemque creatura translates to “foolish weak creature” in Latin

“So you’re a demon!?” 

“Yeah, I just said that, Ryan.”

 

Ryan Bergara had been through one hell of a Friday night while filming an “Unsolved” video. Shane and Ryan went to investigate a supposedly haunted mansion in the outskirts of LA, close to where they worked at Buzzfeed Studios. Ryan had always taken his companion, Shane’s disinterest and confidence when going into these types of places as him just truly not having any belief in it whatsoever... that was however, until tonight.

Ryan felt his heart pumping in his chest as Shane urged him to open the door to a walk in closet in the mansion, Shane held the camera, and chuckled at his friend’s apparent fear. Once Ryan opened the door, a drafty chill entered the air and with a string of swears and yelps, Ryan ran back down the hallway, very fully expecting Shane to be giggling at his fear, and walking behind him.

But Shane just stood there.

He stared eerily into the closet, and tilted his head. He sensed a presence in the closet, a warmth in the chill surrounding the area.

He knew he needed to get Ryan out of there.

”Shane? Dude,you ok?” Ryan yelled, nervously from the other end of the hall, slowly stepping forward to approach Shane.

”Yeah, Yeah, I’m fine.” Shane said as he pressed the record button on the camera, to shut it off.

”Hey! Shane! You just lost all our footage! We came here for nothing!”

”Ryan please calm down!” Shane said, with a tone Ryan had never heard from him before.

Was it fear? No he was too assertive for fear.

Was it panic? No he too calm for panic.

Protectiveness. That’s what it was.

Why was Shane trying to protect him if he didn’t believe any of this was real?

Shane felt cold hand touch his shoulder, and he whipped his head behind him, shoving the camera into Ryan’s hands, and taking a step behind him.

”Shane, what the hell man? This isn’t funny, it’s just strange!”

”Ryan, it’ll be ok.”

”What?”

”I know you’re afriad but it’ll be ok, I promise.”

Now Ryan was freaked out. Shane being protective was one thing, but being overly comforting and soft was just too weird.

”Please tell me what’s going on, Shane. You’re freaking me out, dude!”

Shane didn’t even look back at Ryan, he just looked up at the top of a door frame that the two had just passed through to get into the hall, and hastily walked over to it. He slid his hand up the doorframe and looked into the room. He felt his pupils dilate and widen, and the familiar burning warmth in the center of the icy room was back, but suddenly, it vanished. Shane pondered for a second more before realizing what his next move had to be. He swiftly turned around and saw the ghoulish entity tormenting Ryan and him, floating above Ryan’s head. It was androgynous and it’s face was covered by a mop of slimy black hair, it’s skin was pale and it’s body could contort into shapes impossible for a human or creature in a human body to do without snapping their neck.

 He looked it dead in where its eyes should’ve been, had they not been concealed by hair and raised his hand slightly but quickly, in a stiff motion.

Ryan was throw against the wall and the ghoul wrapped its hands around its own throat and gasped for any air it could’ve tried to get. Shane couldn’t help but chuckle at the helpless creature, but then remembered it was only doing its “job” ghouls, demons, and other supernatural creatures were meant to either walk among the humans or try to take them down, and while most took the first option, they never tried to stop supernature from taking its course.

Apart from Shane that is. When Shane met Ryan, he’d never met a human he’d really liked that much, most of this coworkers that were of supernature were the only ones close to him, but when his human coworker Ryan asked him to cohost a show, ironically themed with murder, and horror elements, he slowly began to feel a protective nature over him, so whenever they ventured out to the locations for “unsolved: supernatural” he tried to stop the entities from touching Ryan, by distracting him using his own fear and curiousity against him, making him go into rooms to distract him from Shane discreetly using his telekinetic powers that came with being a demonic entity to keep him safe.

Shane had never had a slip up until that night. He’d been exhausted all day, seeing as that now he was in a human form, he sometimes forgot to sleep, resulting in paying the price for misusing his mortal body, being fatigued, tired and off guard for supernatural attack. He’d forgotten to charm Ryan to keep him from being affected by telekinetic energy while they were in the car, which he usually did without Ryan even knowing he did anything, all he had to do was snap his fingers and think about what he wanted to happen.

Being a demon made his life very easy most of the time, I mean, who wouldn’t want to be able to snap their fingers and get whatever thy wanted?

 

The ghoul fell to the floor and Shane pressed his hand back to his side, releasing the air he’d been holding from the creature, and it took a deep breathe in and seemed to melt into the floor.

”Stuporem debilitatemque creatura.”

Shane murmured, and Ryan sat against the wall, terrified. From his perspective, he just saw his best friend’s eyes turn black and yellow, and mimicked a cat in pupil shape, and then Shane had simply flicked his hand up and down, to push him into a wall and nearly kill what Ryan hoped wasn’t an actual ghost or spirit wanting to kill him.

Shane shit his eyes right and opened them back up, revealing them as normal and humanoid once more. He turned to see Ryan running as fast as he could out of the house. He closed to his eyes and breathed in deep, and opened them to change his location from inside to the front yard where Ryan had just arrived.

”Just stay away from me Shane!”

”Ryan please let me explain.”

”You’re possessed! We need to get to the church or get some holy water or some-“

”I’m not possessed Ryan.”

”Shane c’mon we need-“

”I’m a demon, Ryan.”

”You’re a demon?!”

”Yeah, I just said that.”

And here they were, standing on the front yard of a no longer unsolved haunted mansion, one of them a very petrified human, wondering if he were in a dream, the other a demon, wondering how he could convince Ryan that it WAS a dream.

In the end, he decided to come clean and tell the truth, going fully against his demonic nature.

”Yeah. Demons, Angels, Fae’s, Witches, and bunch of other what you humans would refer to as ‘supernatural’ walk among you guys, make your coffee, marry you, date you, work with you, teach you, share a house with you, and you’d never know it unless you saw us use our ‘powers’.” Shane used air quotes when saying “supernatural” and “powers”  and Ryan looked at him dumbfounded.

”So you’re telling me that there are others like you? Oh god I’m sorry I didn’t mean like- please don’t kill me Shane- or what your real name is-  I mean-“

”Ryan please!”

”I’m sorry.”

”Ryan you can call me Shane, it’s my human name! I’m not gonna kill you, trust me you’d be dead already if I didn’t value your life just a little bit, and yes there are tons of others that work with us.”

”Like who...”

”Well... for starters I’m a demon. Daysha’s a Fae, Sara is a witch, Eugene is also a demon, and Ned’s wife Ariel is an angel.”

”Really?!”

”Yes really.”

Shane could sense that Ryan’s souls had gone from a hatred and fearful tone to a trusting and curious one once more. He smiled at Ryan,

”You wanna get some ‘In and Out’? I’ll answer any questions you have there, but hey! Don’t post this anywhere or tell anyone, even if you suspect they’re like me, ok?!”

”Sure.”


End file.
